Moja nauczka od życia
by AvaHoshiAyava
Summary: Eliza opowiada o swoim życiu. O tym jakie było, gdy była z Laxusem, a potem po tej tragedii, która się wydarzyła. Opowiada o swojej ucieczce, o bólu, stracie, o tym jaka była, jakie popełniła błędy i jak odnalazła sens życia u boku Freeda...


Tytuł: Moja nauczka od życia  
Anime: Fairy Tail  
Paring: Laxus x OC, Freed x OC

* * *

 _\- Laxus ja już idę - zwróciła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna do blondwłosego mężczyzny, który pił już któreś z kolei piwo._  
 _\- Dobra, czekaj hyk! Podwiozę cię - odparł. Jednak, gdy tylko wstał zachwiał się._  
 _\- Nie! - opowiedziała stanowczo - Jesteś pijany._  
 _\- Nie marudź. Hyk! Tylko chodź - mruknął łapiąc ją za rękę. Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z klubu ciągnąc ją za sobą. Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, jakoś udało jej się wyrwać z jego stalowego uścisku._  
 _\- Nie! Nawet o tym nie myśl!_  
 _\- O co ci chodzi ? Hyk! - spytał._  
 _\- Nie wsiądę z tobą do samochodu, gdy jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu - wyjaśniła stanowczo._  
 _\- Nic się nie stanie, hyk! - otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera - Wsiadaj, hyk! Przecież nie pójdziesz na piechotę._  
 _\- A właśnie, że pójdę! Nie wsiądę! Koniec kropka! - tupnęła nogą zła na niego. Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie._  
 _\- Aleś upierdliwa kobieto, hyk! - dobiegło do niej jego narzekanie, ale nie odwróciła się. Miała go już daleko w nosie. Pomyślała, że co to za kretyn i co on sobie w ogóle myślał._

Do domu dotarłam wtedy dopiero po północy. Szłam prawie godzinę rozmyślając o wszystkim. Ostatnio coś się psuło między nami. Alkohol, papierosy, heroina... Wszystkim zaczął handlować odkąd poznał ich, a nawet z czasem i brać. Prośby i groźby nie działały na niego. Nie potrafiłam przemówić mu do rozsądku. Nawet jego najlepsi przyjaciele Freed, Evergreen i Bickslow nie potrafili nic wskórać. Zmienił się. Bolało mnie to, ale miałam już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Postanowiłam, że następnego dnia z nim poważnie porozmawiam. Postawię mu ultimatum. Albo się zmieni i skończy z tym, albo z nami koniec. Nie potrafiłam już tego znieść. Nie potrafiłam...

 _Wzięła szybką kąpiel, ubrała koszulę nocną i położyła się spać. Bez niego to łóżko wydawało jej się być takie zimne i puste... Poczuła się taka samotna... Coś ją jednak tknęło. Jakieś dziwne uczucie, jakby nie miała tu prawa być... Coś nie chciało jej dać spokoju. Czuła, że powinna była być tam przy nim, że nie powinna była go tam zostawiać, że powinna była tam zostać i pilnować go. W takim stanie mógł zrobić coś głupiego i... Przerwała szybko rozmyślania. Stwierdziła, że nie powinna była nawet o tym myśleć. Przecież postanowiła, że dopóki nie skończy z tym, dopóty nie miała prawa się o niego martwić..._

Jakoś zasnęłam, ale dręczyły mnie wtedy koszmary. Pamiętam, że śnił mi się on. Był martwy, a ja stałam i patrzyłam na jego zakrwawione ciało. Nagle on otworzył oczy, spojrzał na mnie pozbawionym wyrazu spojrzeniem i wstał. Spytał mnie czemu go zostawiłam i spluną krwią. Wrzasnęłam i... obudziłam się. Usiadłam wtedy na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Co to było ? Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć... Spojrzałam na budzik. Była dziesiąta. Zdziwiłam się, że aż tyle spałam. Nie przeczuwałam, ze najgorsze dopiero przede mną...

 _Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. "Może to on ?" Pomyślała. Dość szybko wstała i na drżących nogach wyszła z pokoju. Ktoś mocno się niecierpliwił, bo uparcie i dosyć mocno pukał._  
 _\- Już idę! - krzyknęła. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, ale zamiast wysokiego blondyna, ujrzała zielonowłosego chłopaka. Zdziwiła się jego wizytą.  
\- Eliza... - zaczął niepewnie - Musimy pogadać - wpatrywała się w niego zdezorientowana. Pomyślała, że musiało się coś stać, skoro przychodził do nie z taką powagą. Wpuściła go do mieszkania.  
_ _\- Poczekaj chwilę w salonie - zwróciła się do niego i poszła do pokoju. Nałożyła na siebie szlafrok. Przecież nie mogła paradować przed nim w skąpej koszuli nocnej. Szybko wróciła do salonu - To o czym chciałeś pogadać ? - spytała. Spojrzał na mnie z bólem w oczach, tego się nie spodziewała.  
_ _\- Eliza... Laxus on... - zaczął nie potrafiąc dokończyć. Przestraszyła się i różne rzeczy zaczęły jej przychodzić do głowy.  
_ _\- Co tym razem zrobił ? - spytała ze strachem w głosie. "Złapała go policja czy co ?". Przeszło jej przez myśl. Zastanawiała się tak, jednak przeczuwała najgorsze. Może pobił się z innym dilerem i wylądował w szpitalu ?  
_ _\- Laxus, on nie żyje... - wyszeptał. Dziewczyna poczuła jak nogi uginają się pod nią i gdyby nie szybka interwencja Freeda poleciałaby pewnie na stolik. Po chwili pomógł jej również usiąść na kanapie i przytulił do siebie.  
_ _\- Jak ? - spytała zachrypniętym głosem. Po policzkach spłynęły jej łzy.  
_ _\- Pijany wsiadł za kierownicę i stracił panowanie. Zjechał na przeciwległy pas, następnie uderzył w drzewo. Zginął na miejscu - wyjaśnił chłopak, a jej przez myśl przeszło, że mogła zginąć razem z nim. Zaraz dopadły ją inne myśli, przecież gdyby została z Laxusem, to może by się to nie wydarzyło, że to jej wina, przecież mogła go powstrzymać...  
_ _\- To przeze mnie - wyszeptała szlochając.  
_ _\- O czym ty...?  
_ _\- Mogłam go powstrzymać! - przerwała mu - Mogłam... Gdybym tam została, to by się nie wydarzyło... Mógłby jeszcze żyć... Ja byłam z nim wczoraj w tym klubie... Był pijany... Chciał mnie podwieźć do domu... Nie zgodziłam się i poszłam na piechotę, a przecież mogłam zostać i go powstrzymać! Jakbym tam została on by żył... Żyłby...  
_ _\- Ciii... To nie twoja wina... - próbował ją pocieszyć - To tylko nieszczęśliwy przypadek... Przecież wiesz, że nie dałabyś rady przemówić mu do rozsądku... Sama wiesz jaki był uparty...  
_ _\- Ale to moja wina! Moja wina... Mogłam go powstrzymać! - zaniosła się jeszcze większym płaczem. Co się działo dalej, nie pamiętała dokładnie. Wykończona płaczem, zasnęła z poczuciem winy._

Minął rok. Rok od śmierci Laxusa, ale ja nadal nie potrafiłam pozbyć się tego poczucia winy. Ciągle się tym zadręczałam. Nie potrafiłam o tym zapomnieć. Nawet nie byłam na jego pogrzebie... Wyjechałam dzień przed tym. Nie potrafiłam im wszystkim spojrzeć w oczy, po tym co sie stało. Jednak wróciłam. Wróciłam, bo następnego dnia miała być rocznica jego śmierci. Nie mogłam siedzieć w firmie za biurkiem i wypełniać te wszystkie dokumenty. Musiałam wziąć wolne i przyjechać do Magnolii.  
Zaraz po przyjeździe pociągiem do miasta, od razu udałam się do najbliższego hotelu i wynajęłam pokój na kilka dni. Nie zamierzałam zabawić tam długo. Po załatwieniu spraw musiałam przecież wracać do Tanesville, do pracy. Następny dzień zapowiadał się dosyć ciężki dla mnie. Tuż po przebudzeniu i porannej toalecie, zjadłam szybkie śniadanie. Chciałam iść nad jego grób z samego rana, bo stwierdziłam wtedy, że nie zastanę tam tak wcześnie kogoś ze starych znajomych. Zamówiłam taksówkę, która przyjechała po pięciu minutach i pojechałam nią na cmentarz. Pamiętam jak po drodze mijałam znane mi ulice i rozmyślałam nad tym, jak trochę się tam zmieniło. Przez głowę przeszła mi wtedy myśl czy inni tez się zmienili. Właściwie to też się zmieniłam. Jak dawniej posiadałam długie, proste do pasa blond włosy, które farbowałam w różnokolorowe pasemka, tak wtedy już bez pasemek ledwo sięgały mi do ramion i układały się falami, zaś grzywka opadała na bok zakrywając mi lewe oko. Dawniej ubierałam się bardziej wyzywająco, prawie jak jakaś buntowniczka, w tym czasie bardziej dziewczęco, pociągająco. Zamiast tej buntowniczej, wiecznie kłócącej się wojowniczki, stałam się wtedy pewną swoich wdzięków, przebojową kobietą, która nie bała się użyć swojego seksapilu do zawładnięcia nad mężczyznami. Dawna "ja" zniknęła, a raczej chyba została tylko ukryta pod warstwą nowej mnie... Sama już tego nie wiedziałam...

 _Kierowca zatrzymał pojazd centralnie przed bramą cmentarza. Zapłaciła dając mu spory napiwek, za to że udało mu się dowieść ją nad wyraz szybko na miejsce. Wysiadła z samochodu i stanęła przed bramą. Jakoś nie potrafiła się przemóc, aby tam wejść i udać się nad jego grób. Mimowolnie spojrzała w bok i ujrzała jakąś starszą panią sprzedającą kwiaty oraz znicze. Wiedziona jakąś siła, podeszła do niej i kupiłam dwie róże, może to był przypadek, a może jakiś kolejny figiel od losu, ale jedna z róż była w kolorze błękitu, który wtedy przypomniał jej jego oczy, zaś druga była soczyście żółta jak jego blond włosy. Wspominając go weszła na cmentarz. Dość długo błądziła alejkami, próbując zlokalizować jego grób. W pewnym momencie, przede nią szły jakieś dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała brązowe włosy i niosła jakąś butelkę, zapewne jakiego alkoholu, zaś druga miała blond włosy związane w dwa kucyki. Widać było, że obydwie były pewne swoich wdzięków, bo ubrane były nad wyraz wyzywająco. Brunetka oprócz butelki, niosła tez kwiaty. Może i nie zwróciłaby na nie uwagi, gdyby nie pewna części ich rozmowy, która dotarła do jej uszu.  
_ _\- Pamiętasz gdzie znajdował się jego grób ? - powiedziała blondynka.  
_ _\- Tak, to już niedaleko - odparła brunetka.  
_ _\- Z tego co wiem, to sam był sobie winien. Nie musiał prowadzić po alkoholu.  
_ _\- Może i masz rację, ale kto go wie ?  
_ _\- A wiesz Cana ? Gdzieś słyszałam, ale ta jego dziewczyna to nawet na jego pogrzebie nie była.  
_ _\- Właśnie Lucy, też to słyszałam. Podobno wyjechała przed jego pogrzebem...  
_ _\- Słyszałam też, że gdyby tam była i go nie zostawiła, to by się to nie wydarzyło.  
_ _\- Możliwe, mogła go przecież powstrzymać, ale wiesz jak to bywa z takimi. Sama mu mówiłam, że to nie dla niego dziewczyna, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać.  
_ _\- Kochałaś go, prawda ?  
_ _\- Może...? Teraz już nie jestem pewna, ale mogę powiedzieć, że był dla mnie ważny... Bardzo ważny... - dalej już ich nie słuchała, bo skręciła w drugą alejkę, a one się oddaliły. Czuła jednak, że je skądś znała, ale nie była pewna skąd. Rozmyślała nad ich rozmową. Całkiem możliwe, że rozmawiały wtedy o jakimś ukochanym brunetki, który zginął w jakimś wypadku prowadząc po alkoholu. No i że miał dziewczynę, która nie była na jego pogrzebie. Pomyślała, że była podobna do tej dziewczyny, o której wspominały, bo też nie była na pogrzebie swojego chłopaka, który zmarł w taki sam sposób._

Pamiętam, jak akurat szłam tą alejką, w którą skręciły wcześniej wspominane dziewczyny i zaważyłam je odchodzące od jakiegoś nagrobka oraz idące przed siebie. Wzruszyłam wtedy ramionami i ruszyłam tą alejką, dalej poszukując grobu Laxusa i wtedy go zauważyłam. Ale nie tylko to zwróciło moją uwagę. Na płycie nagrobnej leżały kwiaty, które niosła jedna z tych dziewczyn. Wtedy też zrozumiałam. One mówiły o nim, one rozmawiały o mnie. To do mnie miały pretensje. Wtedy też sobie przypomniałam kim były. Cana i Lucy. Cana - bliska przyjaciółka Laxusa, która jeszcze przed tym jak zaczął ze mną chodzić próbowała go poderwać, a potem była na mnie zła za to, że ja jestem z nim-, no i Lucy - przyjaciółka Cany. Jak mogłam wtedy ich nie poznać ? Jednak pomyślałam, że może to i dobrze, że ich nie rozpoznałam, albo one nie zauważyły mnie wtedy.

 _Spojrzałam na grób. Był zwyczajny, marmurowy, z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, datą urodzin i śmierci, cytatem oraz jego zdjęciem. Samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku, gdy spojrzała wtedy na nie. Tak bardzo się o to wszystko jeszcze obwiniała. Pomyślała, że Cana i Lucy miały rację, gdyby może wtedy została i jakoś go przekonała nic by sie nie stało. Może żyłby wtedy. Położyła róże na grobie i odmówiła cichą modlitwę. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy chmury skryły Słońce i zaczął padać drobny deszcz. Nawet ją to zbytnio nie obchodziło._ _Przez dłuższy czas, stała tam ze spuszczoną głową i_ _z poczuciem winy, że to wszystko przez nią_ _. Deszcz przybrał na sile i poczuła jak jej ubranie zaczęło już przesiąkać wodą, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Przeniosłam wzrok z ziemi na zdjęcie Laxusa na nagrobku. Zwyczajnie stała wpatrując się w to zdjęcie, jednak po chwili zamknęła oczy, a po policzku, już po raz drugi tego dnia, spłynęła jej łza. Nadal się o to obwiniała. Były dni, w których poczucie winy było tak silne, że nie miała ochoty żyć. Ciągle dręczyło ją to, że przecież mogła wtedy z nim zostać... Mogła go powstrzymać... On mógł żyć... Nawet nie zauważyła momentu, w którym sie rozpłakała. Stała w deszczu i płakała głośno. Podniosła głowę pozwalając by krople deszczu spadały na jej twarz. Po chwili upadła na kolana, a dłonie zacisnęła na mokrej trawie. W którymś momencie rozległ się nawet huk grzmotu. Deszcz coraz bardziej przybierał na sile, nadchodziła burza. Przypomniała sobie wtedy, że to ulubiona pora Laxusa, jak on kochał burze... Pamiętała, jak nie raz oboje stali w oknie i patrzyli jak pioruny przecinają niebo..._

Płakałam tak wtedy przy jego grobie, czekając, lecz nie wiedząc na co. Może chciałam wtedy by uderzył we mnie piorun ? Nawet jeśli by sie tak stało, to nie żałowałabym wtedy tego. Myślałam wtedy, że spotkałaby mnie zasłużona kara, bo przecież mogłam go uratować... Byłam zbyt egoistyczna... Zbyt zapatrzona w siebie, by zobaczyć jego problem i mu pomoc. Przecież mogłam go wtedy powstrzymać...

 _Znienacka usłyszała czyjś głos. Stłumiony, przedzierający się do jej świadomości, sprawiający, że wróciła do rzeczywistości. Ktoś coś mówił, kogoś wołał. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie czuje spadających kropel deszczu na swojej twarzy, ale poczuła wtedy jak ktoś potrząsał ją za ramię. Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze co zobaczyła, to jakiś duży, czarny parasol. Opuściła lekko głowę i spojrzała w te zielone oczy. Od razu je poznała.  
_ _\- Eliza...?! Elizabeth! - przed nią kucał Freed Justin, osoba której może się wtedy najmniej spodziewała, a może i nie, zobaczyć - Eliza, słyszysz mnie ? Wszystko w porządku ? - spytał potrząsając ją jedna ręką, bo w drugiej trzymał parasol. Od razu zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. On nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko przytulił ją do siebie. Nie wiedziała jak ją poznał, ale nie myślała nad tym. Wtuliła się tylko w niego i znów sie rozpłakała. Po chwili jednak poczuła, jak jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy powiał zimny wiatr. Freed zapewne też to wyczul, jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko zdjął swój płaszcz i okrył ją nim. Była przemoczona do suchej nitki, a płaszcz Freeda, dawał tylko nikle uczucie ciepła, ale to zawsze coś._

Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie znalazłam się wtedy w samochodzie Freeda, a potem w jego mieszkaniu. To działo się wtedy tak jakoś szybko, albo ja zwyczajnie wtedy nie kontaktowałam... Wróciłam do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazłam się w jego mieszkaniu.

 _Usiadła na kanapie w salonie, a Freed okrył ją kocem. Spojrzała na niego.  
_ _\- Dlaczego...? - szepnęła - Czemu mnie stamtąd zabrałeś...? - dodała widząc jego nierozumiejące spojrzenie.  
_ _\- Bo nie mogłem pozwolić byś została tam sama na deszczu. Jeszcze byś się rozchorowała i...  
_ _\- Nie mów tak! - przerwała mu spuszczając głowę i wpatrując sie w swoje dłonie.  
_ _\- Czemu, Eliza ?  
_ _\- Bo ja już nie mam prawa żyć... Gdybym go wtedy powstrzymała, mógłby żyć... - wyszeptała, a po jej policzkach, już któryś raz tamtego dnia, spłynęły łzy. Freed usiadł tylko obok niej i przytulił do siebie.  
_ _\- Nadal się o to obwiniasz... Nie mów tak... - wyszeptał jej do ucha - Nie wiń się... Jeśli już ktoś ma się o to winić, to ja... - odsunęła się od niego zdumiona nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Spojrzał jej w oczy i pierwszy raz widziała u niego tak wielkie poczucie winy. - Tamtego dnia widziałem jak wsiadał do samochodu... Mogłem go powstrzymać, ale tego nie zrobiłem... Byłem na niego zły... Zły za to jak cię traktował...  
_ _\- Freed... - tyle zdołała tylko wykrztusić i nie wiedzieć czemu, przytuliła go do siebie.  
_ _\- Jeśli chcesz już kogoś winić, to mnie... - wyszeptał, ale ona już nic nie powiedziała._ _Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas, wtuleni w siebie, każde z tym poczuciem winy._

Tamtego dnia zrozumiałam, że od dawna pragnęłam poczuć czyjąś bliskość, poczuć, że ktoś jest przy mnie. Mimo iż nadal czułam się winna, musiałam się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiem ile czasu spędziliśmy siedząc na tej kanapie, pogrążeni w rozmyślaniach. To jakby nie miało dla mnie wtedy znaczenia. Liczyło się, że jest ktoś przy mnie, że nie jestem sama.

 _\- To nie twoja wina... - szepnęła po dłuższej chwili, na co ten odsunął się od niej i spojrzał jej w oczy - Moze właśnie tak miało być...? - odparła. - Może właśnie jest taki nasz los...?  
_ _\- Elizabeth, o czym ty...?  
_ _\- Jesteśmy skazani na to - ciągnęła dalej - A może dostaliśmy taką nauczkę od życia...? By ukarać nas za coś... Kochałam go, a raczej tak sobie wmawiałam... Prawda jest taka, że tak naprawdę kochałam kogoś jeszcze... Tak, wiem... Byłam egoistką...  
_ _\- Eliza, do czego ty dążysz...? - spytał ją nie rozumiejąc jej słów.  
_ _\- Może to właśnie jest moja kara... Pięć lat temu byłam rozdarta... Rozdarta między dwie osoby... Jedną z nich był Laxus. Wiedziałam, że mnie kochał, ale ja kochałam tą drugą osobę, która uważała mnie za przyjaciółkę. Zrozumiałam wtedy, że nie mam szans u niej i postanowiłam dać szansę Laxusowi... Myślałam, że tym sposobem uda mi się zapomnieć o tej osobie i z czasem zdawało mi się, że tak było. Byłam szczęśliwa z Laxusem, to były piękne chwile... Wmawiałam sobie, że to jest właśnie miłość i czeka nas świetlana przyszłość, ale wszystko zaczęło się psuć, gdy został wciągnięty w to świństwo... A po jego śmierci zrozumiałam, że to wszystko co było między nami, to sobie jedynie wmawiałam... Był dla mnie ważny, ale nie darzyłam go takim uczuciem, jakim on mnie... W moim sercu zawsze był ktoś inny... - zamknęła oczy nie potrafiąc powstrzymać już łez. Freed słuchał ją uważnie czekając aż skończy mówić, a ona czuła się podle wyjawiając mu prawdę - Dopiero po jego śmierci, zrozumiałam, że byłam egoistyczna i podła w w stosunku do niego. Może to właśnie jest kara za to... Straciłam kogoś, kto mimo wszystko był dla mnie ważny i nie mam szansy przeprosić go za to, że mimo wszystko go okłamywałam... Może gdybym te pięć lat temu nie postąpiła, tak jak postąpiłam, wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej... Teraz widzisz... jestem zła, egoistyczna, podła... Nie zasługuje na nic...  
_ _\- Nie mów tak! Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć ? - złapał ją za ramiona, sprawiając tym samym, że spojrzała mu w oczy - Nikt nie wie, co przyniesie los, mimo wszystko musisz żyć dalej... To nie była twoja wina, nie mogłaś przewidzieć co się stanie... Chciałaś mimo wszystko dobrze...  
_ _\- Nie! Jestem temu wszystkiemu winna! Gdybym mu wtedy nie dała szansy...! Gdybym się wtedy nie zakochała w tobie... - urwała uświadamiając sobie, że powiedziała za dużo, o wiele za dużo... Freed wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany, powoli przyswajał wypowiedziane przeze nią słowa. Puścił ją i odsunął się od niej.  
_ _\- C-co ? - wyszeptał. Spuściła głowę wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę, czy jednak nie. W końcu jednak zdecydowała, że powie.  
_ _\- To ty... Ty byłeś tą drugą osobą... To w tobie się zakochałam i to ty traktowałeś mnie jak przyjaciółkę... Jeszcze za nim zostałam dziewczyną Laxusa, nie raz i nie dwa dawałam ci znaki, ale ty albo nic nie zauważałeś, albo zwyczajnie ignorowałeś mnie...  
_ _\- Bo wiedziałem, że on cię kocha i stwierdziłem, że będzie dla ciebie lepszy niż ja... - gdy to usłyszała, zwyczajnie zdrętwiała. Powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zdumiona - Od początku byłaś dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką, ale wiedziałem, że Laxus też cię kochał... - wyjaśnił jej - To ze względu na niego odsunąłem się od ciebie i starałem się nie dawać ci żadnych powodów byś sądziła, że coś dla mnie znaczysz... Sądziłem, że go kochasz i nie chciałem stawać pomiędzy wami... Nie wiedziałem, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz... Nie sądziłem, że to tak wyglądało... - serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy usłyszała to jego wyznanie. To wszystko, ta cała sytuacja, była jak jedna, wielka gmatwanina, ale mimo wszystko zaczęła czuć to uczucie szczęścia, które ją opuściło dawno temu.  
_ _\- Naprawdę...? - spytała niepewnie, na co on kiwnął głową.  
_ _\- Tak, Eliza, naprawdę. - odparł i zbliżył się do niej. Potem już wszystko działo się znacznie szybko. W jednej chwili zaczęli się całować, a w drugiej znaleźli się w jego sypialni po drodze gubiąc ubrania. W jednej chwili byli w salonie siedząc na kanapie, a w drugiej już opadali na łóżko w sypialni. Nie protestowała, gdy pieścił jej ciało, oddawała mu wszystko z nawiązką zatracając się w tym. Jego usta składające pocałunki na jej ciele, jego dłonie sunące i rozsyłające przyjemne dreszcze na jej skórze, sprawiały, że nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i uległa dawno skrywanym uczuciom. Ich pragnienia zaprowadziły ich do granicy, a nawet pozwoliły im ją przekroczyć. Kochali się jak gdyby nie było jutra, jakby ogarnęło ich jakieś szaleństwo. Całą sypialnie wypełniały ich jęki, okrzyki, zapachy potu, temperatura znacznie przekraczała normę. Łóżko skrzypiało jakby miało się właśnie załamać, ale nawet jeśliby tak się wtedy stało, to nie zwróciliby na to uwagi. Żadne z nich nie miało siebie dość, ogień w ich ciele szalał, przez co pragnęli siebie bardziej i bardziej..._

Tego dnia kochaliśmy się długo i namiętnie, aż w końcu wyczerpani, zasnęliśmy w swoich ramionach. Znów popełniłam błąd, ale wtedy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, zbyt bardzo zatraciłam się w tym.

 _Obudziła się, gdy już na dobre była noc. Freed spał obejmując ją ramionami. Wpatrując się w jego twarz, zaczęła rozmyślać nad wszystkim i stwierdziła, że źle postąpiła. Mimo wszystko nie powinni byli skończyć razem w łóżku. To było złe. Stwierdziła, że po tym wszystkim co sie wydarzyło, okazali się oboje podli i egoistyczni, na tyle ile się jeszcze dało. No i mimo wszystko nie mogła tu zostać. Gdyby została, skazana byłaby na spotkanie starych znajomych, a przecież nie potrafiłaby im spojrzeć w oczy. No i jakby po tym wszystkim wyglądał jej związek z Freedem, co by inni powiedzieli ? Znowu postanowiła uciec. Delikatnie wyswobodziła się z uścisku Freeda uważając by go nie zbudzić. Dość szybko odnalazła swoje ubranie i nałożyła je. Za nim jednak wyszła, napisała tylko krótki liścik. Wiedziała, że tym złamie mu serce, ale musiała. Wychodząc z sypialni ostatni raz spojrzała na jego twarz i opuściła jego mieszkanie. Po raz kolejny przekonywała się, że jakże była podłą i egoistyczną osobą. Następnego dnia wróciła do Tanesville i znów popadła w rutynę, ale do tego doszło jeszcze uczucie złości na samą siebie za to jak postąpiła z Freedem._

Chyba całe życie będę uciekać, a i tak skończy się na tym, że wpadnę i nie będę potrafiła już się wydostać. Odchodząc wtedy od Freeda, miałam tylko nadzieję, że ułoży sobie życie beze mnie. Jednego tylko wtedy nie przewidziałam, a co wyszło na jaw dwa miesiące później...

 _Wychodząc z gabinetu lekarskiego z wynikami badań nie mogła wyjść z szoku. Czemu ? Czemu nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej ? Czemu nie pomyślała o tym wtedy i dała się ponieść chwili ? W głowie jeszcze dźwięczały jej słowa lekarza. "Gratuluję, jest pani w ciąży." To nie mogła być prawda. Nie, nie mogła zajść w ciążę. Nie mogła. Znowu została pokarana przez los... Zaszła w ciążę, a ojcem dziecka był nie kto inny jak Freed Justine, który nawet nie wiedział i nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć, że został ojcem... Bo przecież nie pojechałaby do Magnolii i nie oznajmiła mu jakże radosnej nowiny...!_

Nie wiedziałam co miałam robić, ale musiałam przecież jakoś żyć. No i za żadne skarby nie usunęłabym tej ciąży. Mimo wszystko jakoś tak mimowolnie pokochałam to nienarodzone dziecko. Pozostało mi tylko z tym żyć. Jednak los znowu splatał mi figla...

 _Minęło sześć lat od tamtych wydarzeń, a ona została szczęśliwą mamą pięcioletniej Freyi, jeśli w ogóle mogła być szczęśliwa... Do Magnolii już nie wróciła ani razu, mieszkała dalej w Tanesville i wiodła życie samotnej matki. Jej córeczka była jej największym skarbem i bardzo przypominała swojego ojca, nawet odziedziczyła te odstające kosmyki włosów po bokach, t_ _aka mała kopia Freeda._ _Po niej zaś odziedziczyła tylko te fioletowe oczy. Właśnie była z małą w parku. Spacerowały alejkami kierując się na plac zabaw. Wokół tętniło życie i właśnie wtedy ujrzała jego. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie wpatrując się przed siebie zszokowana, a jednocześnie przerażona. Co on tu robił ? Przecież nie mógł jej znaleźć, nie tutaj... Dostrzegł ją i też zastygł wpatrując się w nią. W końcu ruszył w jej stronę, a ona nie potrafiła się ruszyć nawet na krok. Po chwili stał już przed nią.  
_ _\- Elizabeth... - wyszeptał - To naprawdę ty...?  
_ _\- Mamo...? Kto to ? - spytała cicho Freya, ściskając mocniej jej dłoń. Od razu otrzeźwiała i spojrzała na Freyę, po czym kucnęła przed nią.  
_ _\- Przyjaciel. - odparła siląc się na spokojny i miły głos oraz uśmiech. - Mogłabyś pobawić się na placu zabaw, dobrze ? Mamusia musi teraz porozmawiać... - poprosiła ją, na co ona uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła główką, po czym pobiegła na plac zabaw, zaś Eliza wstała i niepewnie spojrzała na Freeda, który odprowadził wzrokiem Freyę, po czym spojrzał na nią nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
_ _\- Cześć. - przerwała w końcu panującą miedzy nimi ciszę.  
_ _\- Cześć. - odparł - Eliza... Powiedz, czy to... - zaczął nie potrafiąc dokończyć, ona zaś nie wiedziałam czy skłamać, czy jednak nie. Pomyślała, że nawet jeśliby skłamała, to raczej by jej nie uwierzył. W końcu musiał przecież zauważyć to uderzające podobieństwo miedzy dziewczynką, a nim.  
_ _\- Twoja córka...? - dokończyła za niego - Tak... - potwierdziła i spojrzała mu w oczy. Widziała jak rozszerzają sie one w zdumieniu, jak przemyka w nich cień smutku, niedowierzania, a nawet radości...?  
_ _\- Dlaczego ? - wyszeptał - Dlaczego wtedy odeszłaś...? Czemu uciekłaś ? Czemu nie wyjawiłaś mi, że mam córkę ? - w jego glosie wyczuła ból i smutek.  
_ _\- Musiałam... - odparła po dłuższej chwili namysłu - Nie mogłam zostać... Jak by to wyglądało ? Co powiedzieliby inni ? Nie mogłam tam zostać... - wyjaśniła - Już i tak wiele złego i podłego zrobiłam...  
_ _\- Tylko dlatego ? A nie pomyślałaś jak ja się czułem ? - odparł z bólem i nutą pretensji w glosie - Co przeżywałem ? Jak mimo wszystko szukałem cię wszędzie ? - otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Szukał jej ? Po co ? Wyraźnie napisała wtedy, by tego nie robił.  
_ _\- Przecież napisałam, że...  
_ _\- Myślisz, że mnie to powstrzymało ? - przerwał jej - Przez te sześć lat nie potrafiłem o tobie zapomnieć, o tej spędzonej razem chwili... Ile jeszcze zamierzasz uciekać ? Ile jeszcze zamierzasz się ukrywać ? Ile jeszcze zamierzasz tak żyć ? - spytał, na co ona nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć._

Tego dnia uświadomiłam sobie, że już dłużej nie potrafię tak żyć. Tego dnia zrozumiałam, że to życie, które wiodłam do teraz, to nie było życie, a jedna, wielka ucieczka. Tego dnia postanowiłam z tym skończyć i zacząć żyć inaczej, lepiej. Zawsze martwiłam się zdaniem innych i co oni powiedzą, zamiast zwyczajnie kierować się swoim. Dzisiaj mijają już cztery lata od dnia naszego spotkania. Od trzech lat jesteśmy małżeństwem i razem wychowujemy naszą córkę. Freed przeprowadził się tutaj, do Taneville i tak rozpoczął się nasz nowy rozdział w życiu, ale nie żałuję niczego. Zmieniłam się i zaczęłam żyć od nowa. Mimo iż popełniłam wiele błędów, teraz moje życie nabrało sensu i postanowiłam już nigdy nie uciekać. Mimo przeciwności i figli jakie płatał mi los, zdecydowałam, że będę im stawiać czoła, a nie uciekała, jak to robiłam do tej pory.

* * *

 **Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam.**


End file.
